Killing Time
by CrimsonBladeAlex
Summary: Boredom sets in sooner than Dave thought it would on the meteor. Fortunately, Terezi knows a fun way to pass the time. Rated M for smut.


The meteor was way too quiet that day. Rose and Kanaya were off on one of their little dates, Karkat was marathoning his entire collection of romcoms, and the Mayor, well, obviously the Mayor was preoccupied with the most important of mayoral duties. Can Town can't keep itself running after all. Dave, however, had never been more bored. Mixing beats for his raps that no one would hear only stayed entertaining as long as it didn't feel like work. There seemed to be nothing for him to do.

"oh my fucking _god_ how am i gonna make this last for three years…" he said to no one in particular.

"1 C4N PROB4BLY H3LP" Came Terezi's voice from behind him. He was understandably startled, but he had to keep up his apathetic facade.

"whoa t-z dont sneak up on me like that its not cool"

"OH Y3S DONT W4NT TO UPS3T THE COOLK1D" she said, "HOW DO YOU KNOW 1 D1DNT JUST W4ND3R 1N H3R3 BY M1ST4K3? 1M BL1ND R3M3MB3R?"

"uh probably because you do that super smelling/hearing/tasting daredevil thing, and my red jammies are like a fucking magnet to you" he said in his usual smart-alecky tone of voice.

"OH PL34SE D4V3 G1V3 M3 4 L1TTL3 MOR3 CR3D1T TH4N TH4T" she said, leaning into his shoulder, "THOUGH 1 MUST 4DM1T, THOS3 PJS DO SM3LL D3C4D4NTLY R3D"

"mystery solved t-z" Dave continued, "theyre fucking red"

"4R3 YOU GONN4 B3 4 L1TTL3 WH1NY B1TCH TOD4Y?" she asked, "B3C4USE 1F SO 1D L1K3 TO KNOW NOW SO 1 C4N D1TCH YOU FOR TH3 ROMCOM M4R4THON OR BU1LD SH1T W1TH TH3 M4YOR"

Dave sighed. "i dunno man this meteor is just boring as shit today"

"1SNT TH4T HOW 1T 4LW4YS 1S THOUGH? 1 THOUGHT YOU H4D W4YS TO OCCUPY YOUR 4MPL3 T1M3"

"yeah" Dave started, "but like i thought that it would cover more time than it would"

"DONT T3LL M3 YOUR3 OUT OF TH1NGS TO DO 4LR34DY" she said, "D1D YOU F1N1SH THOS3 '1LL B34TS' YOU S4ID YOU W3R3 WORK1NG ON?"

"been done with those for days now"

"WH4T 4BOUT YOUR S3CT1ON OF C4N TOWN? D1D YOU F1N1SH TH4T?"

"had that shit done the first day"

Terezi sighed. "YOUR3 JUST PL41N OUT OF TH1NGS TO DO 4R3NT YOU?"

Dave nodded. "i never thought i would have to plan stuff out for this much time you know? its not like i had much time to get things to do"

"YOU COULD H4V3 T1M3 TR4V3L3D" she said.

"FUCK youre right i could have"

That word, however, gave Terezi an idea. "1 TH1NK 1 KNOW SOM3TH1NG W3 COULD DO" she said with a wink as she pulled Dave's chair away from the computer.

"hey what are you-"

Terezi's black lips met Dave's, locking him into a state of shock that made his eyes pop behind his sunglasses as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Whatever he was tasting, he didn't really care about, he was loving this. He closed his eyes and started matching her tongue's movement, not even noticing that she had placed herself so perfectly in his lap until he felt her grind up against him. He wasn't complaining though. This was a million times better than what he was doing before.

Terezi broke it off momentarily to give them both time to breathe. Dave was stiff as a board, and his pale skin didn't hide his flushing cheeks very well. Terezi giggled, sliding out of his lap, kneeling in front of him. "3NJOY1NG YOURS3LF?" she said as she reached for Dave's swelling package, "1 THOUGHT SO".

Dave unbuttoned his pants as Terezi slid the zipper down. Once his pants were down, she started pulling his underwear off with her teeth. She looked up to see Dave's cock; stiff, swollen, and oozing precum; staring her in the face. "G3T R34DY COOLK1D" she said with a snicker as she gripped the shaft firmly, moving up and down slowly as she teased the tip with her tongue. Dave was shivering with pleasure, his muscles tingling and his breathing getting heavier.

After about a minute of this, she released her grip, letting his dick stand on its own before her eyes. She smiled with that sharp-toothed grin she was known for, and opened her mouth just wide enough to fit half of him in her mouth. Dave was just about melting from that alone, but when she started sucking, he lost it. His head leaned back, and his breaths became more vocal, slight moans escaping.

It wasn't hard for Terezi to gleam from Dave's reaction that he wanted more. She leaned his chair back, and slid the entire length of his cock into her mouth. She barely fit the whole thing in there, but managed to do it without gagging. From Dave's gasp, she could tell she had to keep going. She started moving up and down again, taking every inch, and swirling her tongue around his shaft.

This was enough to send Dave over the edge completely. He couldn't hold back anymore, and came in Terezi's mouth. He could feel her tongue still moving around his shaft, getting every last drop out of him. She let his cock slide out of her mouth, and swallowed his load in a very theatric fashion. "NOW 1TS YOUR TURN COOLK1D" she said as she slid his pants back on him, "FOLLOW M3".

She led him quietly through the meteor's corridors to her room. There wasn't anything really resembling a bed for them to use, and the recouperacoon seemed like a bad idea, so Terezi piled up all her Scalemate plushies, and started to strip herself down, much to Dave's enjoyment. Her nude, grey form, accented by her teal nipples and prominent clitoris looked incredible, and while a pile of plushies seemed like a bad place to do anything remotely sexual, now was not the time to complain.

"DONT K33P M3 W41T1NG NOW" she said as she laid down on the pile, "H4V3 4 T4ST3".

Dave had never eaten pussy before, but now was as good a time as any to learn, he thought. He stripped himself of his god tier pajamas, got down on his knees, and moved his tongue up and down her labia, occasionally prodding inside to elicit more reaction. He knew, however, he would get more of a response if he moved up a bit. He started working his tongue against Terezi's clitoris, causing her to moan softly. She was soaking wet.

"FUUUUCK MOR3!" she begged. Dave was not about to deny her. He grabbed her right breast, teasing the nipple as he swirled his tongue around her throbbing clit, sticking a finger into her teal pussy for good measure, making her moan loudly. She couldn't take much more of this. She could feel Dave's touch so intensely when she came. Globs of bright teal cum pushed themselves out of her pussy, soaking her precious toys, but she didn't care. She was enjoying herself too much.

Dave wiped the small amount of cum from his face onto his hand, and tasted it. It didn't taste too terribly awful, so he returned the favor and swallowed the rest of his handful. Terezi could hear his gesture, and cooed softly as she spread her legs wide for him. Nothing needed to be done to get Dave back up from earlier. He was already hard as a rock from the foreplay. Terezi laid back as he prodded gently against her pussy; precum rushing forward as he slowly eased himself in. She gasped quite audibly when he fit himself inside entirely.

"OOOOOH Y3333S FUCK M3 D4V3!" she moaned. He was happy to oblige. Dave's hips thrust slowly at first as he let himself get the feel for it. It was without a doubt unlike anything he had ever felt before, the warmth and wetness of Terezi's pussy pushing him into a sensory overload. He had to stop himself from going too hard too fast, or he would blow it before he had a chance to really enjoy himself.

When he was finally ready, he started going faster, much to Terezi's enjoyment. "HOLY FUCK Y3333S!" she exclaimed quite loudly, "H4RD3R! _H4RD3R!_" Dave did exactly that, thrusting faster and harder, her moans driving him crazy. There was no way he would be able to keep up this pace. He was going to cum before long if he kept going like this. "OH MY GOD D4V3 Y333333S!" she cried.

That was the end of it. He couldn't take any more. He started thrusting as fast as he could, and came inside of her. She gasped, squirming from the sensation of his sticky cum filling her up.

"oh my god" Dave gasped, "that was incredible"

"OH BUT W3R3 NOT DON3 Y3T" Terezi said in her seductive voice, "NOT BY 4 LONG SHOT". With that, she flipped Dave onto the bottom and stood up. Dave sat on the cum-soaked pile watching Terezi curiously. Her teal clitoris was throbbing intensely, and once she pulled on it, he could see why. After a few good tugs, a teal tentacle the size of his own penis had emerged.

Dave winced when he saw it. It twitched, throbbed, and squirmed in Terezi's hand. "what the-"

"SPR34D 3M COOLK1D" she said, "1TS MY TURN NOW"

Dave couldn't believe what was happening, but sure as he knew it, he was spreading his legs for her. She slid her fingers across her slimy cock, making sure there was enough of the goo on them to get the job done. She started rubbing the slime on Dave's sphincter, causing the tight orifice to loosen up, and allow her fingers inside. Dave could hardly contain himself. Her fingers stretched him, making him gasp and heave as she prodded deeper and deeper. A low moan from the back of his throat prompted Terezi to pull her fingers out, leaving Dave's anus puckered.

"HOP3 YOUR3 R34DY FOR TH1S" she said with a lick of her lips. The tip of her slimy tentacle cock pressed up against his trembling ass, causing him to shiver and moan. He was almost begging her to fuck him senseless. The slimy appendage started slithering slowly into Dave's rectum, causing him to gasp, the slime lubricating him perfectly for the encounter.

"HOLY SH1T D4V3 YOU 4R3 SO T1GHT" Terezi moaned as she slowly started thrusting, "F33L1NG GOOD?"

Dave nodded in approval. Her bulge was long, and grinded against his prostate just right to where he was hard again, his cock throbbing from the intense sensation of penetration. He was moaning just as vocally as Terezi had earlier when he reached for his shaft.

"1 DONT TH1NK SO" she said grabbing his hand, "YOU DONT G3T TO CUM Y3T"

Dave silently obeyed, eager for each thrust of her hips to bring her tentacle cock deep inside him. He almost thought this was better than what he was doing before. "oh god yes" he moaned, "faster!"

"W1TH PL34SUR3" Terezi said with her sharp-toothed smile. She started thrusting faster, hitting his prostate harder and harder. His nerves were on fire, all of them sending the same message to his brain at the same time, and that message was pleasure.

"OH MY GOD 1TS SO T1GHT" Terezi exclaimed as she started speeding up, "1M GONN4 CUM! 1M GONN4 CUM!" she exclaimed.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Dave begged, "oh please CUM INSIDE ME!"

Terezi started thrusting as fast and hard as she could, and before long, she started cumming. Dave's insides were being pumped full of her bright teal load, so full that it forced her cock out of him mid-ejaculation. She then shoved her bulge in his mouth, trying to get him to swallow the rest of her load, which he eagerly obliged to. He started licking as much as he could off of his face when he noticed Terezi slide his cock inside her again.

"NOW YOU G3T TO CUM" she said as she grinded on his cock. A few seconds of this treatment coupled with passionate kissing brought Dave to his climax, and he came inside her once more. Satisfied, she laid chest to chest with him, keeping his cock inside of her as the pressure between them squeezed the last of her load out of her slimy tentacle bulge. "1 TH1NK W3 FOUND 4 SOLUT1ON TO YOUR BOR3DOM PROBL3M COOLK1D" she said, cum seeping out of both of their orifices.

Oh yes, Dave thought, he definitely found a new way to occupy his time.


End file.
